A new begining
by TenshiFighter
Summary: Yuuki kaname zero are given a second chance but then alot of things change. meh suck at summaries. KanamexYuuki
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IF I DID YUUKI WOULD HAVE HER MEMORIES BUT NO ONE WOULD KNOW AND ZERO WOULDN'T TURN AGAINST HER AND MEH WOULD MAKE THE END OF THE SERIES WHERE THEY HAD TO GO BACK IN TIME THEN CARRY ON FROM THERE.

meh sorry for caplocks lolz. any ways on with the story. ok this is a KanamexYuuki and a ZeroxYori fanfic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue- back in time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki Kaname Yori and Zero stood staring at the ruins of that which was once cross academy the smell of blood in the air. Yuuki and Yori not being able to take it any more broke down crying as they were surrounded piles of ruins and dead bodies of people they knew. Kaname and Zero comforted them as they walked round the ruins for any survivors finding none they went to the building where cross last was. Yuuki tried to hold in a sob as she saw her fathers body as did zero. Kaname and yori stayed back as yuuki and zero went to the body of cross who was like a father to them.

They had been standing there for a few minutes doing nothing when yuuki collapsed to her knee crying. Zero did the same a few moments later and hugged yuuki as they cried. It took them a while to calm down and they got up to finish looking around the sun dorms and then head to the moon dorms.

They were stood in front of the gates of the moon dorms. The smell of blood was stronger here then at the sun dorms making it unnbearable for them. Kaname let yuuki drink from her and she let him drink from her. Zero and yori did the same.

They had been looking round the moon dorm when they came across a box saying memories. Yuuki gasped knowing who's box this was there was 3 others next to them. "ONII-SAMA. ZERO-KUN. YORI-CHAN!" She shouted. The 3 of them immediatly came rushing to her. "whats wrong yuuki-chan?" yori asked worriedly. Yuuki just raised her hand a pointed at the 4 boxes which were chests that are infront of her. They gasped and each went to there chest and taking the keys from round there knecks they opedned them and saw everything was still there and in the same condition as when they were put in there. They put other belongings they found on there search that was precious to them in the chests and closed them. Locking the chests they found that there was some furniture they could sleep on for the night. They laid down on them all thinking 'i wish we had a second chance.'

They had been asleep for four hours when there was bright light that was blinding followed by another 5 bright blinding lights causing them to wake up. They saw the lights that had caused them to wake up and in ther place was six figures 3 males and 3 females and they were smiling at the four of them. The women that looked just like yuuki only older said " Kaname my son how you have grown." walking over to Kaname hugging him. The male who was with her walked over to yuuki and hugged her saying "yuuki my dear daughter you have grown up lovely." as he pulled his wife and kids in for a hug. "kaa-san, tou-san2 they both whispered hugging their parents tightly. The same happend between zero and kis parents and yori and her parents.

After hours of talking and getting to know each other more the parents shared a look and nodded. Just as Juuri(yuuki and kaname's mother) was about to speak Yuuki said "why have you really come here kaa-san tou-san?". Juuri sighing said "we have come to talk to you all about you getting a second chance" causing them to gasp. When they were over their shock Haruka(yuuki's father and kaname's father) told them why they had been given a second chance. The parents got up and walked around giving their children time for it all to sink in and understand what is happening also discuss it with each other

It had been nearly four hours when their parents returned. Kaname said "we have discussed it and thought long and hard and we agree that going back so we can start fresh would be best. But what do you mean by new family?"

Haruka replied " well origanlly zero and yori were human and yuuki used to be human but now is her true vampire self a pureblood. You will all become the strongest pureblood family but it will take around 1 month for you to become that pureblood family. No one will be able to tell that you have changed and are a different pureblood family. As for yuuki yori and zero you will all be pureblood vampire when you go make but you will become one officialy when that month is up. Yori you and your parents will be living with zero and his parent's when you go back meaning that how you and yuuki meet will be when she and zero meet. Zero we have someone you need to meet since she wants to apologize and say why she did what she did ok?".

"hai i will meet her. and i have a feeling who she might be" Zero replied. There was a bright blinding light and Shizuka appeared. "nice to see you again zero-kun" Shizuka said. Walking over to them she sat down and zero said "you as well Shizuka-sama". She then started her explanation on why she did what she did and how that will change.

"do you understand now what will be changed and what will happen. Yes i will know everything but will act like i don't and do everything according to ?" Shizuka said to Zero as he sat there taking it all in. "hai i understand" he replied.

They took a few hours to get everything prepared and when they had finished they started chanting a spell and all eleven of them were covered by a bright light and they were send back to the past for a second chance.


	2. starting again

I don't own vampire knight.

-------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 - starting again

-------------------------------------------------

Yuuki woke up in the snow covered field as her 5 year old self again. She saw the scary vampire come over and say "are you lost little girl? well then can i suck your blood?" and as if on cue kaname appeared killing the vampire saying "your a disgrace to all vampire" he turned to face yuuki covered in blood and cleaned the blood of hiself then smiled at yuuki. Yuuki jumped up happily and hugged him saying "onii-sama". He hugged her back saying "nice to see you again my dear yuuki-chan. Come on we need to take you to the chairmans house since we only have a month and in a week zero and yuri should be there." he held her hand as he walked her towards the chairman's house.

They arrived a half an hour later and Kaname said to cross "will you take care of her for me?" Cross just looked at him and said "hai" as he took them into his home. Yuuki just sat there poking at her pudding with the spoon. Seeing this Kaname chuckled and grabbed the spoon, getting some of the pudding on it he said "say ah" Yuuki reached up a touched his fangs then acted scared like she was supposed to. "i think its best if i leave now. i will come by and check on her again some day." Kaname said.

-------------------------------------------------

time skip- 1 week later.

-------------------------------------------------

"yuuki-chan can you come here a minute." cross shouted. Running she went outside seeing two kids with the chairman she stopped and looked at him. "this is Sayori and Zero their parents were killed by a bad vampire too. I have to go speak to the police can you please take care of them for me please." getting a nod in replied Cross walked to go talk to the police. "come inside you to and lets get you cleaned of after all we only have till the end of the month to be prepared." Leading them inside she took them straight to the bath room so she could clean the blood of their knecks. Taking the wash cloth and dipping it in the water, she washed the blood of Yori first then Zero and got them cleaned up.

Cross returned a few mintues later and saw that yuuki had cleaned Yori and Zero. Smiling he went into the kitchen putting on his apron and started to make dinner for them. "yuuki-chan Sayori-chan Zero-kun dinner is ready." The three of them sat round at the table as Kaien served there was a knock at the door and Yuuki ran to answer it. "KANAME-SAMA!" she said hugging said person then stepping back. Kaname patted her on the head and she took him to the kitchen were the others was. Zero growled to make it seem like he hated vampires as yori held him back and Yuuki stood in front of kaname. "I don't intend on being killed Zero" Kaname said. With that Kaname and Cross went of to talk about opening an academy for both vampires and humans. Yuuki and Yori took Zero into the living room to watch some TV. Kaname said bye to yuuki as he left getting a bye in reply and a hug. A few minutes after he left they all went to bed after a long day.

-----------------------------------------------

time skip - the end of the month

-----------------------------------------------

It had been a month and Zero was on friendly terms with Kaname even though they were brothers but cross didn't know that only them selves and Kaname. Yuuki and Yori was getting ready to go to stay with kaname for a while. Getting ready they both wore a simple palin black skirt a white jumper their usual knee high socks and some flate shoes. Yori put her silver hair in a pony tail and yuki putting brushing through her black hair also put it in a pony tail. Zero just wore his usual sneakers jeans and white top. Leaving they said by to Kaien they left with Kaname for the week.

They got their a day later and had till tommorow before they became the new pure blood family stronger han any othe pure bloods in history. To say none of them was nervous was an understatement as they were completely nervous but they each knew they were all nervous just not shwoing that they were. Showing Zero to his room since they were in Kaname's and Yuuki's old house Yuuki had already gone to her room and decided Yori can sleep in her room since there was a spare bed in there. Kaname was walking to his room with zero. Walking in he pointed to the bed that zero would be sleeping on then going to sleep himself. LEts just say it was a quiet and peaceful night for them all.

It was the day they were to become the new pureblood family. They went into the room set up and each laid on one of the beds. They were covered in a bright light a started to hover in the air. Yuuki's hair grew longer(how it looks when she becomes a vampire) and instead of it being just pure black hair it now had silver streaks in it. Yori's was the same except her silver hair now had black streaks(yes her hair looks same as yuuki's except silver with black streaks.) Zero's silver hair now had black streaks and Kaname's had silver streaks. They each had one silver eye and one red eye.(left eye silver. right eye red) They slowly hovered back down and the light disappeared. They were all alseep by the time it was completely finished. They had become the new pureblood family The Michiyo's

They woke up 5 days later and it was time for Yuuki Yori and Zero to go back to cross. Kaname got his friend Aidou to come pick them up but tell no one of where he was going. Arriving They got in the car Aido taking them to chairman cross's house. Telling aido to wait he took the 3 of them inside. Cross noticed the changes and Kaname explained the situation like he was supposed but how they will be able to come out in sunlight with out burning or being irrated so that yuuki yori and zero can pass as humans. Understanding cross bid kaname and told him they would see him again soon and that cross academy would open in 15 years from now. Kaname bid them good bye and left with aidou.


	3. cross academy

I don't own vampire knight

-------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2- cross academy

-------------------------------------------------------

It was an exciting day for the new students of cross academy since it had just opened. The night class was all in their dorms since they had come last night and the day class was in class since everything was in their dorms. Yuuki was sat next to Yori with zero sitting behind them completely bored out of their heads sat in the chairman's office. Yuuki thought 'time to go prefect duties' standing up her and zero left the room to get ready for their first day as prefects though they were really guardians protecting the night class since they had a secret that they were all vampires.

They were currently hodling back the day class students who were trying to get through to get to the night class. They quietened down as the gates opened to the moon dorms revealing the night class. Walking through aidou being aidou waved to the girls who were now in straight lines saying hi to them. Yuuki and zero stood facing towards the night class making sure none of the day class got through. Kaname looked at yuuki as he passed saying "Yuuki-chan don't work to hard or you'll hurt yourself". Yuuki just stared up at him smiling and said "hai kaname-senpai i'll be careful." Kaname turned to zero and just waved as zero waved back. They finally got the day class to the sun dorms and in to their own dorm rooms.

Yuuki and Yori were sat on there bed talking about random stuff and how the rest of there day was. They eventualy fell asleep not noticing that Kaname and Zero was watching them smiling before they themselves went to their own dorm and went to sleep.

-------------------------------

1 month later

-------------------------------

Yuuki was both excited and nervous because it was the holidays and she zero and yori were staying behind since they had no parents to go home to and kaname was going to Aidou's house for the week. Yuuki was dressed in her strapless knee length dress and white flat shoes and her hair was down with a white headband in, Yori was wearing the same but in black and Zero was dressed in crimson basket ball shorts and a black t-shirt with sneakers. They bid good bye to everyone. When every one was gone they went to get something to eat.

They had nothing to do so they went exploring the dorms of both the day class and night class cleaning if needed. They had finished with the sun dorms and were currently cleaning the moon dorms. They were up to Aidou's room. but seeing them mess he had left his stuff in they just dusted and cleaned leaving the stuff were it was yuuki making mental note to talk to kaname about it later. They left Yuuki to clean Kaname's room while Yori cleaned Ruka's room and Zero cleaned Shiki's room since they were the last 3 to be cleaned in the moon dorms. Yuuki looked around the room and noticed that papers had been blown a round stuff had been vlown around or fall over since the window was open. Shutting the window she picked up the stuff that had fallen over and put everything back to were it should be and the papers back on kaname's desk in the right order and into the right piles. Once she had done she finished cleaning and went to help the other two once they finished they headed for dinner with the chairman.

-------------------------------

A week later

-------------------------------

Yuuki squealed happily with Yori because everyone was coming back also because they had the ball on friday. Yuuki Zero and Yori stood waiting for the return of the day class and night class. The day class were the first to arrive and head to their dorms soon followed by the night class. Kaname and Aidou were the last to arrive. Aidou went on ahead as Kaname stopped to talk to Yuuki Zero and Yori. "hi my dear Yuuki. Nice to see you again Yori-chan Zero-kun." He got a nod in reply from Yori and Zero whilst Yuuki said "Hello Kaname-senpai.". He bid good bye to zero and Yori and he and Yuuki walked to the moon dorms together. "how have you been Yuuki-chan?" he asked her. "i have been well thank you and you?" she replied simply. Smiling down at her Kaname replied " i have been well thank you my dear Yuuki-chan. Your very welcome and I have missed you" causing yuuki to smile and hug him. Hugging her back he kissed her on the forehead and they continued to walk to the moon dorms.

It only took them ten minutes to get there and a few minutes to walk to Kaname's room. Walking inside he noticed that his room had been cleaned. Yuuki spoke after a minute of silence and said "we cleaned the dorms while everyone was away." He smiled down at her and tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips. Yuuki kissed back after getting over her shock. Breaking apart after a few minutes Yuuki bid him good bye saying she had class. Giving Kaname a kiss before she left and headed to class.

Kaname stared out his window thinking 'Soon Yuuki and Sayori my sisters and Zero my brother you will be able to join me and we will then be the Michiyo's' sighing he went to get ready for class. Mean while said people were having similar thoughts to kaname. Yuuki thought back to what kaname told them 'so rido-sama won't come back this time since Kaname was able to kill him even though mother and father died protecting us. Shizuka-sama will be here next year in her own body though along with maria-chan. It's going to be interesting this year and next year and it's ichijou's birthday next week aswell and not long till valentines day' Noticing that class was finished yuuki made her way to the moon dorm gates.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" zero shouted causing every to shut up and stand in lines either side. Yuuki put a comforting hand on zero's shoulder and smiled softly before unlocking the moon dorms gate. Yuuki smiled at the night class as they walked past. After they were gone she and zero shouted "ALRIGHT BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW!"

Yuuki and Yori squealed loudly with excitement cause it was finally friday and time for the ball. There was a knock at the door and Zero and Kaname walked in carry a box each they each walked to their girl and handed them the box and whispered in their ear "see you tonight" and left.


	4. the ball

I don't own vampire knight

----------------------------------------------

chapter 3 - The ball

---------------------------------------------

Yuuki and Yori stared at the boxs in front of them. Opening their own box they gasped at what was inside. "EEP! they are gorgeous!" Yuuki squeaked. They noticed that they were the same dress just in different colours( the dress yuuki wears in chapter 54 that outfit that's what they will be wearing and how their hair will be) Once they were ready they took out their eye contacts and left for the ball.

Walking through the doors they were amazed at what they saw. Their class had done well. Noticing that it was still being set up they returned to their dorm for an hour before someone saw them. They sat there talking wondering what it would look like when finished and what Kaname and Zero would be wearing even though the four of them had to keep an eye on what was happening.

They looked at the time and it had only been ten minutes after the ball started. Getting up they set of back to the ball knwing everyone will probably be there by now. Upon arriving they saw that everyone was there and Kaname and Zero were waiting to escort them the rest of the way. They noticed that Kaname was wearing his night class uniform and Zero was wearing his also they had both also took out their contacts. Seeing the girls they smiled as they gave them their arms and was leading them the rest of the way there.

It didn't take long to get the rest of the way there. Entering the room they were immediatly greeted by Aidou(he knows) who complimented them and hoped they have a wonderful evening before walking off to dance with girls from the day class. Yuuki and Yori was staring round the room smiling softly. Kaname and Zero led them to the middle of the dance floor where the song had just changed(play first opening song to vamp knight) and danced to the song like they had practiced. Everyone stopped and watched them soon Rima and shiki joined in along with Kain and Ruka. Soon they had everyone dancing aswell. The song ended and everyone clapped. Zero and kaname were to leaning on the wall talking to Aidou and Shiki whilst yori and yuuki were talking to rima. Shiki and Rima noticed the similarities between the four and they went to talk in private about it on the terrace. Kaname explained everything to them has he had to kaien(during first chapter) and Aidou(during holiday).They also included the bit about Shizuka aswell.

There was five hours of the dance left and Yuuki and Kaname was still on the terrace but dancing slowly not to the beat but like they used to do. They went inside to talk to others. Yuuki noticed Ruka glaring at her and it made her uncomfortable, noticing her discomfort Kaname looked for the source and saw it was Ruka and glared making Ruka leave Yuuki alone. Smiling and talking to every one and dancing the five hours flew by quickly and it was midnight.

Walking the girls back to there dorms Kaname gave yuuki a kiss goodnight as zero gave yori a kiss goodnight before leaving to their dorm rooms. Yuuki and Yori walked into their room slightly dazed and sighed happily before getting changed for bed and going to sleep.


	5. ichijo's birthday and truth revealed

I don't own vampire knight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4 - ichijo's birthday and the truth revealed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the ball and Yuuki and Zero were out getting groceries for the chairman. They were currently sat in a cafe Zero just sitting there whilst yuuki ate her ice cream. A waitress came up and asked zero "are you from the night class. Do you know Aidou-sama. Can you please tell him that he can come back any time." Zero just got up and walked to the door of the cafe and turned to yuuking and said "Time to go Yuuki" Nodding yuuki paid and left with zero to head back to the academy but not before going to kill the Level E vampire. The vampire was about to attack but stopped being able to tell that they were purebloods. Suddenly the vampire was stabbed with a sword and turned to ash. When it cleared they saw Shiki and Ichijo standing there. "ichijo-senpai. Shiki-senpai" Said people looked at her and ichijo said "if you would like answers come to the moon dorms tonight the both of you. You may bring a friend with you if you and dress nice" with that they headed back to cross academy.

Yuuki sat talking to Yori about tonight asking if she wanted to go getting a squeal in reply before Yuuki and Zero went to hold back the Day class. The same happend as usual so it was pretty much a normal day for them. With that done they headed to Chairman cross's office. "yuuki-chan Zero-kun how nice to see you" cross said being his usual cheery self making dinner for them all. They talked about how they been and how things are going and that they had to go since it was time for them to fully awaken. Meeting up in Yuuki's and Yori's dorm room the four of them stood in a circle as the same white light appeared and covered them as they hovered in the air completely awakening but not alerting other vampires to this. When they were stood on the ground again Yuuki and yori were both wearing Beautiful ankle length night gowns which were white and where bare foot and their hair was the way it was for the ball and their eyes were still the same except the silver was more pure and the red was crimson. Kaname and Zero were wearint crimson shirts which were unbuttoned and black bottoms and shoes their hair was still the same and eyes the same as Yuuki's and Yori's eyes. In otherwords they were breath takingly beautiful. The chairman walked into the room an saw that they were fully awakened now and sat and got the rest of the story from them. Before leaving back to his office and Kaname and Zero went to back to their rooms un-noticed.

-------------------------------------

time skip - 5 hours later

-------------------------------------

Zero stood waiting outside the gates to the moon dorms for Yuuki and Sayori. He was now wearinng his shirt buttoned up but a few were left un-buttoned. He saw Yuuki and Sayori wearing their hair still the same as earlie. He smiled when he could see them walking this way.

The girls when they got to the gate smiled softly at Zero before entering through the gates. They were escorted by Aidou and Shiki to Ichijo. They tell him that they have come for answers. While they are explaining the levels. They ask Ichijo and Shiki why they were in the alley when they hear someone say "they were there at my order to kill the level E vampire" turning they see kaname go and sit down. They see that he is still wearing the same except his top is now black and a few button are left un-buttoned. He looks at Yuuki and smiles saying "Yuuki come sit next to me" Unsure what to do Yuuki just stands there nervously. "come sit Yuuki" Walking over to him she sat down as he pulled her closer. Kaname was sat with one leg of the chair and one leg off whilst holding Yuuki as she was laying side ways her head resting on Kaname's chest with both of her feet up on the chair. Zero was sat with Yori in his lap near them. Talking to other vampires. Yuuki and Kaname got up to go get something for them to eat.

At the table with the food they got a glass of water and seeing the range of food they picked got some of everything they both liked and put a two blood tablets in the drink they went to sit back down sitting as they were before resting the food on Kaname's leg was partly resting on the chair feeding each other laughing(giggling in yuki's case and chuckling in kaname's) and talking which surprised every one but zero sayori aidou rima and shiki.

After a few hours Kaname cleared his throat getting everyone's attention(zero was now leaning on edge of the chair yori still in his lap) When he had everyone's attention he nodded to Ichijo who had found out a few minutes ago then adressed everyone saying "As you all know that I am one of the few purebloods that is left knowing that the other is Shizuka-sama. well that isn't true for there are 3 other purebloods but from a different family and are Michiyo's and i also am a Michiyo" shocking everyone. He explained how it was possible and how they were given a second chance.

Giving everyone the chance to understand what they had just been told and for it to sink in and register in their mind and also to get over the shock of the news. It took about ten minutes and he nodded to Aidou who then said "I would like to introduce you to Michiyo Kaname Michiyo Yuuki Michiyo Zero and Michiyo Sayori" The said 4 were stood in a line in front of them all there was a shimmer of light and it revealed what they truly looked liked(what i said earlier) making everyone gasp at how breath takingly beautiful they were. They all bowed to them and Yuuki stepped forward saying "We would like to wish Ichijo a happy birthday and lets enjoy the rest of the party with that the music blasted out and everyone was laughing and having a good time.

The party soon came to an end and everyone left while Yuuki Kaname Zero and Sayori went to talk to Chairman Cross about yuuki yori and zero transferring to the night class but still be Prefects. Upon entering Yagari pointed his gun at them but put it down seeing who it was "hello shishou" zero said to his master getting a nod in reply. Zero spoke again "chairman cross we need to speak to you about something" getting the chairmans attention who was busy staring of into space. "ah yes. did things go well when you told them" cross asked getting a nod from all four of them. confused yagari asked "who did you tell someone something and what did you tell them" they told him about getting a second chance leaving out why they did and they explained how they needed to transfer to night class.

They spent a few hours in chairman cross's office before they left he gave each of them a new weapon since there others will no longer work well except for zero since he had the bloody rose(yori got what yuuki has in the manga but so it works for vampire, yuuki got the her scythe the one she has in manga when she is a vampire and Kaname got a katana.) The chairman told them that Yori is also now a guardian. Yuuki Zero and Yori collecting their new night class uniform left with Kaname and went to Yuuki's and Yori's dorm since it was closer and they were allowed to stay there to night. They each fell asleep aware that it was valentines day tommorow.


	6. valentine day new night class students

I don't own vampire knight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 5 - valentines day and new night class students

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki woke up first out of them all seeing that she was laying next to Kaname and he had his arms wrapped round her whilst her head was resting on his chest she blushed. She shook him gently to wake him up. Kaname opened his eyes and sat up bringing a blushing yuuki with him but they ended up falling on the floor. looking at each other Yuuki blushed a darker shade of red giggling whilst Kaname chuckled causing Zero and Yori to wake up and the same happend to them and all four of them burst into a fit of laughter. This was the scene that the chairman walked into.

After a few minutes they calmed down enough to notice the chairman stood then with a raised eyebrow smiling whilst shaking his head amused. "time for you to get ready now i left some food on yuuki's bed for you to eat and brought Kaname his ne." he said leaving them to eat. Getting ready in their night class uniform(yuuki and yori wearing their hair how you see maria wearing it). When they were ready zero put bloody rose in his inside pocket of his jacket with the chain attacked to his bottoms but not visible. Yuki and Yori shrunk theirs(how yuuki's looks before she opens it out fully or how it looks when she dropped it sometimes) and put their on their thigh were it was hidden under the skirt. whilst Kaname strapped his katana to his back. They bid Kaname goodbye as he headed back to his room in the moon dorms and zero who headed to pack his stuff for they will be moving dorms. Once they were gone yuuki and yori packed there stuff ready to move dorms.

Walking to were they had class they entered wearing their night class uniform handing a note to yagari smiling at him. He nodded as they stood facing talking to him while everyone else was too busy working to answer them. sitting on the teachers desk either side of yagari who was watching the class carefuly. Yuuki and and Yori sat there doing their nails with out a care in the world. There wasnt long till they headed to the next class to do nothing again. When there was ten minutes left they bid Yagari goodbye headed to the next class

They headed to the next class and arrived there with five minutes to spare. The day class came in five minutes later and stood with their and just stared surprised that two night class students were in here. The class president stood up and asked "who are you". Looking at each other they jumped to the first table then to the desk he was at shocking everyone they kneeled down and said in unison "do you mean us?" getting a nod from him they giggled in unison and as zero walked in waering his nightclass uniform they jumped back to the front and stood either side of him. "You two can never behave yourselves can you?" they just smiled and giggled looking at each other. "seems day class have lessons for the rest of the day as we don't well rather joining them. 'father' wanted me to tell you both." he told them. The class president asked again "so who are you?" the girls just giggled in unison whilst zero chuckled at the same time as. sero then said "you will find out soon" as the girls giggled and zero chuckled in unison again. "nii-kun when can i see onii-sama again?. Zero replied "soon and remember Shizu-sama and Ria-chan will be joining cross academy today since they decided to come earlier." causing the two girls to squeal excitedly

There was a knock at the door half an hour later and zero answered it nodding every so often. "will you all follow meh yuuki and yori please" zero said and they all got up following the three of them. They led them to the room they were in last class. Letting the day class in first the three of them stood to the side letting them through entering and zero shutting the door behind them. Zero stood at the front and said "as you all know it is valentines day and this will be happening every year . This is a chance for you to get to know the night class like ya did at the ball and anyone of them your valentine. chairman said that this will from now on be a tradition here at cross academy along with the ball. So enjoy" with that he took his side by yori holding something behind his back as did yori they handed them to each other. Zero gave her a rose whilst she gave him chocolate but they had blood tablets in and the chocolate was in the shape of hearts to show that she loves him. They went and sat down at the back and talked getting to know each other(talking bout what they were like in the past life and the differences for this life) Yuuki was sat on her own when she was requested at the chairman's office to come greet the new night class students(shizuka is in her own body in my story) Nodding she set of to the chairman's office.

She entered and was immediatly glomped by two people. looking she saw maria and shizuka who looked like they need blood. Yuuki nodded for the chairman to get them both a drink fo water with plenty of blood tablets in it. Doing as told he got them their drinks and gave them their drinks. Once they finished they looked healthier and they were back to their normal strength. They bid cross goodbye as they went back to the class they talked about how they had been.

Yuuki knocked on the door of the classroom. zero hearing someone knocking on the door answered it and saw yuuki standing their with maria and shizuka nodding. Letting them in he returned to his seat the class turned their attention to yuuki and the two new comers who were all wearing there night class uniform(except shizu-sama she wearing her usual outfit but it is knee length and she is wearing no shoes). The day class still not knowing who yuuki was or the two new comers are(zero and yori told the class who they were when yuuki went to chairman's office) causing the Aidou to ask who didnt recognize them(couldnt even recognize shizuka) "who are you two?" making the two of them giggle and jump to were he was sat and kneel down and say "you mean us?" making him nod. "Aidou i thought you would recognize Hio kurenai shizuka. The other one is Hio kurenai Maria" kaname said as he had just arrived a book in hand. said girl apologized to kaname and they jumped away to a seat and sat down body noticed Yuuki leave to go talk to the chairman as the chairman wanted to talk to her again about something.

Arriving at his office she walked in and kaien "yuuki-chan please tell your dear father what you would like for dinner you can invite maria-chan and shizuka-chan with you." sighing at kaiens antics she said " do us what ever 'father' you know we don't mind what we have." and left kaien ranting on about what to cook she nodded at yagari as she passed him as he entered the office.

sighing yuuki though 'finally can get back to class without any interupitions.' Kaname heard someone knocking at the door and nodded at Aidou to answer getting back to his book. Aidou opening the door immediatly bowed letting yuuki in. The day class president(lets just name him sai since don't know his name) was getting irritated as they still didnt know who she was. Finally having enough he stood up and shouted to yuuki "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" earning a growl from the night class though no one heard it. Kaname upon hearing him shout and the rest of night class growl, closing his book and glared making the night class stop growling. Kaname looked toward the front and smiled softly upon seeing yuuki. "wow can't even recognise someone who used to be in your class sai." he said jumping to yuuki's side. "Hello kaname-senpai." yuuki said hugging him smiling. Hugging her back he replied "hello my dear yuuki-chan" causing yuuki to get jealous looks from girls in the day class but stopped at a glare from ruka which surprised most of the night class. Yuuki gave kaname chocolate like yori gave zero(they made the chocolate together) which was heart shaped and had blood tablets in whilst kaname gave her a rose like zero had given yori. "well looks like time for the day class lesson with yagari again." kaname said looking at the time. As if on cue yagari walked in as everyone in the night class but maria yuuki aidou and kaname left. Aidou stayed behind waiting for kaname to finish talking to yuuki when he saw her squeal and hug kaname kissing him on the cheeking causing himself and maria to smile knowing he had asked her to officialy become his lover. Bidding the girls good bye Aidou and Kaname headed back to the moon dorms.

Yagari sighed as he told them he was substituting this lesson since the teacher was. ill writing down on the board what they had to do he sat down on the teachers chair and relaxed putting his feet up . Yuuki and maria sat at the front of the teachers desk facing everyone sat on either side. They woke yagari up when the lesson was over and told them it was time to go. They made sure that the day class got to their dorms safely before heading to the moon dorms and bidding goodbye to yagari as he and the kaien were taking over with guard duty for the day. They walked through the gates and to their dorm room. Yuuki was sharing with Kaname at his request and Yori was sharing with zero. They all slept peacefully that night.


	7. day class

i don't own vampire knight

----------------------------------------------------

chapter 6 - day class

----------------------------------------------------

Yuuki sighed happily as she lay there awake in the arms of Kaname who was still asleep. Looking at him she smiled at how beautiful he looked when he was asleep. Kaname woke up a few minutes after Yuuki kissing her on the cheek before getting up and taking a shower. After he had after taking and getting dressed he went and layed back down as yuuki went to get a shower. He ended up falling asleep only to be woke up by yuuki who sitting on him and kissing him on the lips making him immediatly kiss back before breaking apart from the kiss smiling sweetly at each other. Getting up they walked hand in hand to go see if Zero and Yori were awake. knocking on the door then entering they gently woke them up telling them it was time to go substitute for the day class teacher. walking out they went downstairs and sat down waiting for the other two to hurry up and get ready. After a few hours the four of them headed to the day class they were taking.

They walked into the room shutting the door making everyone immediatly go quiet. walking upto the board Yuuki wrote down what they had to do whilst Zero took the register. It only took the class ten minutes to finish what they were and then they were allowed to do what ever they wanted as long as they stayed in the classroom. Taking out her sketchy pad Yuuki carried on the drawing she had been working on adding finishing touches to it and colour. Kaname seeing her finish the drawing tried to take a look at it only for her to hide it moving away giggling making kaname smirk at her causing her to go wide eyed and squeal dodging kaname who was playfuly smiling trying to get a look at the drawing in the now closed sketch pad.

He eventually got it of her smirking with a playful glint in his eyes making her go wide eyes and chase him trying to get it back of him. Zero and Yori were sat in the back desk in the very right hand corner in a major make-out session which no one seemed to of noticed what they were doing since they were busy doing there own thing or watching yuuki and Kaname surprised at how playful they were being instead of how they usually. Kaname stood at one end of the room staring at yuuki her sketch pad in his hand while Yuuki stood at the other end of the room staring him straight at him in the eye. An idea came into her head and she smiled getting a playful glint in her eyes. Making Kaname take a step back before the chase was on again and Yuuki tackled Kaname so he was laying on his back her stradling him pining him down. She smiled grabbing the sketch pad before they both just burst into a fit of laughter shocking everyone even more.

After they had calmed down they looked at the clock thinking 'Yagari should be here soon along with the chairman since chairman has an announcement that us night class students know already' As if on cue said people walked through the door. "I would like to say that we are going to be having a formal dance aka a ball were your parents will be attending aswell. It is for both the day and night class and their parents. Oh your parents already know and it is tommorow rest of day off. Oh Yori-chan Zero-kun i can see you" causing said people to stop their major make-out session sort themselves out and jump down to the front of the class beside their brother and sister. "i will see you four later for dinner right?" Kaien said turning to them adressing them. In unison they replied "hair kaien" causing kaien to go into his usual mood and cry(like in the manga sometimes) "why do you insist on calling meh chairman, cross or kaien. I told you to call meh father" he said causing them to hit there forheads embaressed. "ja ne" kaien said happily leaving making everyone who wasnt used to his mood swings freaked out. Zero whipsered something in Yori's ear making her squeal hugging him and kiss him on the cheek like yuuki did before.

Yuuki was fast asleep when she was woken up by kaname telling her they had break before going to night class. Disappearing to their dorm room for the time they had until they went back to the day class. Upon entering Kaname picked her up and laid her down on the chair sitting down putting his arms either of her head hovering over her before reaching down licking her neck biting it and sucking on her blood, Yuuki licked away the blood on him from feeding then immediatly grabbed the back of his head and licked his neck bit into it sucking on his blood. when she finished he licked the blood left from her feeding on him before laying his head down on her chest her wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Cleaning away the blood from their clothes and hair they set of to meet the rest of the night class.

The day class where waiting outside the gates as usual waiting to see the night class come out. When they gates opened they squealed seeing the night class start walking out saying hi to Aidou who said hi to them all. They were amazed at how beautiful yori and yuki looked stood next to Kaname and Zero who were equally as beautiful. When they were gone the day class left to their dorms.

Mean while yuuki was still walking toward class nervous for it was her first time in a night class lesson. Kaname seeing her nervousness grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze which helped calm her down. They entered to the room Yuuki standing with Kaname in her first class as a night class student.


	8. night class

I don't own vampire knight

--------------------------------------

chapter 7 - Night Class

--------------------------------------

Yuuki stared round the room leaning against Kaname who was staring out the window. Sighing she took out her manga book which was School rumble volume one and opened it to the first page and started to read it. She felt someones arms go around her waist, looking up she saw Kaname looking down at her smiling then he looked at the first page also reading it with her. Smiling back at him she carried on reading.

Meanwhile Maria was in the chairman's office talking about the upcoming ball and if she had any ideas. While the chairman was rambling on about different ideas Maria thought 'well it's yuuki's birthday the day of the ball so we should celebrate her birthday thats a good idea'. Clearing her throat to get the chairman's attention she said "Well it's yuuki's birthday the day of the ball so i think we should celebrate her birthday aswell" moving back abit as she saw the chairman grinning widely "maria-chan that is a brilliant idea. I need you to go tell the night class but tell yuuki i want to speak with her about something very important. Tell them when she is gone" Nodding maria vanished going to the classroom.

Yuuki looked up hearing Maria enter. "Yuuki-chan chairman cross would like to see you" she said. "hai i will got immediatly Maria-chan. Arigatou for telling me this." getting a nod in reply. Waiting for her to round the corner Maria closed the door and turned to the rest of the class smiling saying "i have an Announcement from Kaien-tou-san. He wanted me to tell you that we will also be celebrating yuuki's birthday the day of the ball afterall it is her birthday that day aswell." getting a gasp from most of them before they all replied "hai".

Yuuki ran the rest of the way to chairman cross's office dodging whoever she passed on the way to the office who was also heading in that direction. Said person stopped thinking "yuuki my dear daughter you have grown up beautifuly.I just hope you can forgive me" with that juuri continued on her way to the office.

Yuuki stopped in front of the door before entering the office and sitting down facing the chair man. "you wanted to see me chairman?" she asked him confused of what could be so important. "hai yuuki-chan there is someone i would like you to meet." he replied confusing yuuki at who it was that wanted to meet her.

Back in the classroom Kaname sighed still reading and said "it's time for the night of the vampire again" as all the lights went out and their eyes all glew including yuuki's who was in the chairman's office and Juuri's who was on her way to the office. "the day class would be freaked out if they saw this" he said as they stared up at the sky.

Yuuki's eyes glew red before going back to their normal colour and snapping out of her daze saying "gomen it's just that tonight is the night of the vampires." Kaien stared at her smiling before replying "don't worry bout it as for who you are about to meet....ah....seems she is here now." as Juuri walked into the office. Kaien smiled and said "nice to see you again juuri-san" making yuuki gasp and turn around to stare at her. "kaa-san" she cried hugging her mother who hugged her back saying "its nice to see you yuuki-chan my dear daughter."

Juuri took a few hours to explain how she was still alive and after she had finished she broke down crying and said to yuuki "gomen yuuki-chan i hope you can forgive me." Yuuki knelt down hugging her mother answering "kaa-san its ok i forgive you." Yuuki and Juuri spent the next few hours getting to know each other better. Kaien thought 'there is something i'm forgetting but what....ah yes now i remember. Getting their attention he told yuuki "I have moved yours and yori's stuff back to your old dorms as you both requested and you are now day class members again but also left some of your stuff in there. Remember you leave tonight while everyone is asleep Yuuki-chan. yes i will keep it a secret that your mother is here. I hope you enjoy your last day tommorow for all classes will be cancelled." With that said he led them to a private dorm were juuri would be staying until they left. Bidding them both goodnight juuri went to bed for a nice peaceful sleep.

Kaien walked yuuki but saw Kaname standing there half way. Yuuki just looked down quietly saying good night to Kaien before walking over to Kaname walking with him the rest of the way back silently thinking 'i'm sorry for me and yori must leave the tommorow night zero-kun Kaname-senpai'. Kaname just stared down at yuuki with eyes full of worry but said nothing as they walked in silence back to their dorm room.

Everyone was gathered downstairs in the moon dorm talking excitedly about tommorow. Yori watched from above as they talked waiting for yuuki to return. she watched as yuuki and kaname entered quietly making everyone stop talking. Kaname watched as yuuki bid him and everyone goodnight before retreating upstairs. Yori walked with Yuuki to her room so yori could get changed. Getting changed into a pair of plain black boy shorts and a crimson tank top and putting her clothes that she had been wearing in apile she left with yuuki to her dorm(yuuki's and kaname's room). Yuuki changed into a pair of crimson boy shorts and a black tank top also putting her clothes in a pile before sitting on the bed talking to yori before eventually they both fell asleep.

Kaname and zero headed to his dorm entering they saw yuuki and yori fast asleep on the bed. Picking yori up bridal style zero bid kaname good night before heading back to his dorm carrying yori bridal style. Kaname just stared at yuuki before changing for bed and going to sleep wrapping his arms around yuuki holding her close.


	9. ball birthday and leaving

I don't own vampire knight

-----------------------------------------------------

chapter 8 - ball/birthday and leaving

-----------------------------------------------------

Juuri yawned as she woke up and saw kaien standing holding breakfast for her, motioning him in with her hand he handed her, her breakfast before leaving to talk to yagari who was in his office. Mean while yuuki was sat on the window ledge staring at the sleeping form of Kaname sadly thinking ' Kaname-senpai gomen i hope you will forgive me one day.' Kaname opened his eyes to see yuuki staring at him sadly. Getting up he walked over to her storking her cheek with his hand saying "why do you look so sad my dear yuuki-chan" She looked outside staring at the scenery before answering "gomen i was just thinking." smiling he hugged her telling her that i would be all right. The same was also happening in zero's and yori's dorm room. Getting ready Yuuki went to make sure her outfit for tonight was ready as did yori before spending the day walking around cross academy.

Yuuki and yori were excited yet nervous. Excited for the halloween ball/birthday which yuuki found out of kaien this morning but she was still to act surprised and they were nervous for they were leaving tonight. Kaname was getting ready in zero's room so both yori and yuuki could get changed in his dorm room which he shared with yuuki not sensing the other person in there. Helping them get ready was juuri for she was the one who had given them there outfits. They were both wearing strapless lolita dressed with flat shoes with ribon that wrapped around the leg before being tied below the back of the knee. They had lace collars around their knecks and a lolita umbrella in their hands. Their hair was curled with tiara's in on a slight slant. Yuuki's outfit was black whilst Yori's was white. Juuri did their make up so it matched their outfits. Juuri chanted some words before their was a bright light and yuuki had beautiful pure white hair whilst yori had beautiful pure black hair and they both had breath takingly gorgeous crimson eyes and pure pale skin. They looked like twin lolita's.

Taking a few minutes to add the finishing touches to their outfits making it look like they were dead they headed towards were the ball/birthday was being held for the night class day class and their parents. They stepped outside eyes glowing red from hunger. They were glad they could feed freely since the day class or the day class's parents wouldn't be able to tell or remember. Brushing yori's hair out of way yuuki licked her kneck before biting and sucking of her blood. When she was done she let yori do the the same not wiping away the blood before carrying on toward the halloween ball/birthday.

Kaname was wearing a bloody white shirt with bloody black bottoms as was zero(yes the blood was fake blood). They stood near the entrance welcoming guests with kaien. They entered when everyone had entered knowing yuuki and yori would be here soon. They talked to both day and night class asking things like how they were.

Yuuki and yori stood outside smiling at kaien who stood there ready to greet them. Kaien was wearing a black ripped tank top covered in fake blood black ripped combat bottoms which were also covered in blood, combat books and a black trench coat covered in fake blood aswell. He had his hair down for a change and covered his hands with fake blood and put abit on his face. The girls linked arms with him and entered smiling still holding their lolita umbrellas(the lolita umbrellas are ripped and also covered in fake blood. the only real blood from feeding is on their knecks and face and part of their chest and top part of their lolita dresses.) Everyone went silent and turned to face them smiling and everyone bowed out of respect as the 3 of them walked upto the stage. "I hope you are enjoying your even so far." kaien started. "I would like to invite Kaname up to the stage for he has a few words to say before we officialy begin." he finished as he yuuki and yori stood to the side as kaname wlaked up to the stage and stood facing everyone. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to the halloween ball" he started."but also we are he to celebrate the birthday of Yuuki" he finished as he walked down of stage as everyone shouted happy birthday to yuuki and the music started again. The three of them(kaien who still had his arms linked with yuuki and yori) walked round greeting parents and talking to everyone.

Yuuki and Yori stood on the terrace staring at the moon eyes glowing red thinking 'soon we will be leaving for a year'. Suddenly they were both embraced by zero and Kaname who surprisingly could tell who was who. "have you two fed yet?" yuuki asked the two. Kaname stared down at her replying "no not yet" The girls turned to them holding their wrists up allowing them to feed before they headed back inside and danced. Kaien nodded towards yuuki and yori as he asked everyone "can you please clear the dance floor as we have a special performance tonight from the birthday girl and yori." everyone doing as he said as yuuki and yori went and stood in the middle of the dance floor.(the song from the first vampm knight ending is playing) They tossed the lolita umbrellas to thee side watching as the lolita umbrellas twirl before landing on the floor and yuuki and yori started to dance (imagine them doing the dance with the mirror part of the first ending of vamp knight) and they both twirled landing gracefuly on their feet for the ending of the song holding their lolita umbrellas in their hands again. Everyone clapped at the amazing performance, yuuki and yori bowing to them before everyone started dancing. They bowed to Kaname and Zero before going back to Kaien and linking arms with him again.

It was time for yuuki to cut the cake a few hours later. "everyone yuuki will now cut the cake" Kaien announced walking over to the cake with yuuki and yori before stepping to the side unlinking arms with the two of them. Handing Yuuki the knife yori stepped to the side as yuuki cut herself a piece of the cake and everyone clapped getting back to what they were doing. Kaien went round to carry on talking to people with kaname and zero this time as yori walked over to yuuki. "yori why don't you cut a piece of the cake?" yuuki asked yori as she held her hand out to yori with the knife. Taking the knife from yuuki accidently cutting yuuki's hand accidently(like in manga when its ichijo's birthday). Grabbing her hand yori putting it in her mouth got rid of the blood(like shiki did when it was ichijos birthday in the manga) before releasing the hand smiling up at yuuki who smiled back. Linking arms they danced and walked round talking to everyone.

By the end of the night the parents went home and the day and night class headed back to their dorms all with a piece of cake and all talking of the event(halloween ball/yuuki's birthday) Kaname and Zero stood waiting for Yuuki and Yori who were sying goodbye to the last few guests and Kaien who headed for bead. Linking arms yuuki and yori walked over to them. Yori also linking arms with Zero and Yuuki also linking arms with Kaname still keeping their arms linked as they headed back to their each other goodnight yuuki unlinked arms with yori as yori and zero entered zero's room and yuuki and kaname entered kaname's room. They two girls sat on the window ledge of the dorm room they were in staring at the moon eyes glowing red it being the official vampire knight. Kaname just layed down on the bed still wearing his outfit. yuuki walked over to him and sat beside him as he layed down stroking his cheek. Yori sat next to zero also stroking his cheek as he layed down like yuuki was doing before two of them walked back to the window staring outside thinking 'In a few hours we will be leaving for a year'

A few hours later Yuuki stood in front of Kaname staring at the ground crying as he looked up at her with eyes fully of worry and a sad expression wondering why she was sad beofre staring at the ground sighing. Lifitng her head up still crying she looked at kaname titling his head up to face hers she leaned forward storking his cheek before handing him the letter in she had in her hand as she walked yet again to the window. He opened it and started to reading it by them time he finished it turned to ash blowing away. The same was happening in zero's dorm room. The last thing they head before they lost conciousness was the girls whisper "gomen" as they only remembered what the letter said.(kaname has his origanal memories from the manga except they changed abit since he hasn't seen yuuki or know her. So all his cross academy memories are different. For his mother he doesnt know who she is only that she died giving birth to him. haruka still his father. He isnt related to yuuki or juuri. He knows zero is the only pureblood kiryuu vampire in his doesn't know yuuki or yori or juuri or getting second chance. yes he is Kaname Kuran again)(zero remembers being bit by shizuka and and finding out he is a pure blood and that he still is a dayclass student and a guardian. but no memories of yuuki or yori or getting second chance. same goes for everyone else for their memories have changed aswell. they will never be able to remember it at all even if bit by yuuki yori or juuri in later chapters except for Kaien who still kept his memories)

Taking one last glance at them the two girls left for the chairman's office after changing and getting cleaned up and saw that all their stuff was out of the dorm rooms and made sure that zero was back in his original dorm room(the one in manga.) Entering the office they smiled happily glad to be starting fresh in a year. After a few word they bid Kaien goodbye for a year before juuri yori and yuuki left for the year.


	10. new students

I don't own Vampire Knight

Maria and Shizuka aren't in the story now seen as they left. gomen for not saying and meh will be refering to the chairman as kaien from now on to get rid of any confusion. ok its changed abit kaname remembers yuuki and saving her and taking her to kaiens to be cared for. he then remembers someone coming for her a year later but this is before zero arrives. For kaname child hood he remembers a two girls that were twins who always called him onii-sama and brief glimpses of his mother but doesn't know who they are.

--------------------------------------------------

chapter 9 - new students

--------------------------------------------------

A black car pulled up in front on the gates of cross academy and 2 girls stepped out(they are wearing the cloak thing ya see maria wear when she arrives.) smiling whilst they thought 'were home' as they linked arms walking to the chairman's office.

Meanwhile in the chairman's office Kaien was talking to zero asking how his last vampire hunting mission to kill an E level went before dismissing him so he could head to class. a few minutes after zero had left there was a knock at the door and he said "ah come in". Two girls opened the door and entered shutting the doors and taking down the hoods of their cloaks. "nice to see you again tou-san" they said in unison. Kaien got up and hugged the girls (they look the same as before they left. they are pureblood twins but no one can tell or will know except yori and yuuki themselves juuri and kaien also shiki). he smiled and asked them how they have been and they started explaining what had been going on and that juuri(their kaa-san) has passed away after fighting and killing kuran rido after he was surprisingly revied.. Telling him he is sorry for their losses he took their cloaks of for them putting them down telling them he would put their stuff in their dorm room for them as he led them to their class(they in day class again like it said in last chapter) before biding them good bye.

Staring at the door before knocking then entering the room. They walked up to the front were yagari smiled at them after not seeing them in a while(yes he kept his memories so did shiki) "class i'd like you to meet our new student Itsumo Yuuki and Itsumo as i like to call the two girls who are like my nieces the lolita twins. i hope you treat them well. Zero-kun yuuki is the new 'prefect' i was telling you about earlier" yagari told them handing yuuki her prefect arm thing(what she has to wear in manga) before they went to sit down taking notes for the rest of the lesson. Makin sure artemis was strapped to her thigh(it was modified so she could use it) she bid good bye to yori and set of with zero to do their duty.

Yuuki and Zero stood keeping back the day class from getting through telling people to stay back. The gates to the moon dorms opened and their stood the night class in all their glory wearing their uniform as they walked to class when Yuuki looked up catching their eye making them pause as Kaname stepped forward asking "who are you?" Looking up at him yuuki smiled replied to Kaname "I am not inclined to answer until i know the name of who is asking since it is polite to give your own name am i right?" smiling a breath taking smile. Smiling down at her he said "gomen of course you are. I am Kuran Kaname." bowing to him slightly she said "Nice to meet you Kaname-senpai. I'm Itsumo Yuuki. I am the new 'prefect' here. Me and my sister Itsumo Yori joined today." Smiling down at her saying "its nice to see you again yuuki-chan" before walking of to class. Yuuki watched him go thinking 'nice to see you again aswell kaname-senpai' before shouting "ALL RIGHT BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW."

After they had got all the day class back to their dorms yuuki told zero that she had to help yagari teaching the night class and that kaien will be taking her place into a blain black skirt flat shoes a black tank top(her hairstyle is how it is when she is vampire and how you see it when she stood outside zero's dorm room door.) and grabbing a packet of pocky also taking an extra packet to give to shiki, she headed to meet yagari and they headed to the classroom were the night class was that they were teaching.

Kaname leaned against the window reading whilst the others were sat or stood around talking or relaxing. Yagari entered the classroom with yuuki getting everyones attention. Looking up she noticed shiki smiling down at her as he jumped to the front hugging her saying "it's nice to see you yuuki-chan" causing most of them to be shocked at shiki's behaviour. Aidou being curious spoke up "how do you two know each other?" causing yuuki to giggle."I met shiki a few years ago when i was with my sister and kaa-san and since then he has visited us every so often. haven't you ever heard him talking about two girls he refers to as the lolita twins but never saying their names?" she started getting a nod from everyone. "that is me and my sister he was refering to. oh shiki-nii this is for you" she finished taking out two packets of pocky handing one to shiki as he went to sit back down. Yagari was busy writing on the board and asked "yuuki can you hand the books on the desk out please?" looking up at yagari then at the books on the desk she mumbling "hai" in reply. Picking up most of the books she walked around handing them to the first and second row before going to get some more for the third row and the rest of the second row before standing back at the front.

About an hour later yagari had finished what he needed to and walked round to the front of the desk and leaned against it yuuki sitting behind bored out of her head. Picking up one of the books she told yagari that she was going to sit on the third row at the back, he just nodded in reply. Walking to the back she sat down listening to yagari whilst taking notes.

Yuuki was too busy writing notes that she hadn't noticed Kaname sit next to her and was taking notes aswell. Sighing after she was finished she put her feet up relaxing just noticing kaname sitting there reading his book yet again. Yagari left the room after everyone had finished allowing them to relax and do whatever. Taking out her pocky she opened it and put two in her mouth whilst offering one from the packet to him. Smirking he stole one the ones from her mouth instead with his mouth causing her to pout with the other piece still in her mouth. Chuckling at her expression he chewed on the piece of pocky before eating it. Getting up she walked and sat on the window ledge staring out at the moon watching as it went behind the clouds before getting up and collecting all the books in and putting them on the desk at the front along with the work but leaving them there notes.

A few minutes later the moon was fully behind the clouds Kaname who was stood next to his chair(the one you seen in the first episode of vamp knight) said "its our time from here. The night of the vampires." yuuki left at the point their eyes glew red. Kaname watched her leave seeing a glimps of her eyes glowing red before it was gone making him suspicious before they all left going back to their dorms Kaname wrapped up in his thoughts.


	11. valentines day

I don't own vampire knight. ok rima remembers yuuki and yori and is their sister so they triplets but none of the others know that. decided that zero is his normal self like in manga instead of pure blood. pairings may change later on. ok changed abit again kaname remembers a young girl that was like his a sister to him but not who she is and glimpses of her mother but not knowing who she is or if she is his sister and that is his mother. and yori is human and doesn't know yuuki is a vampire yet. Rima is and old friend of the two of them. sorry for all the other things changed aswell

anyways on with the story

---------------------------------------------------

chapter 10 - valnetines day

---------------------------------------------------

Yuuki sighed thinking 'ugh valentines day again' getting up and dressed. She couldnt help but think she forgot something when she remember 'ah yes it's a none uniform were you have to come dressed up in a costume. myself yori and rima are going as lolita's. ah yes must wake yori up to get ready and then go meet rima'.Waking yori up they got dressed. Yuuki's lolita outfit was black whilst yori's was white(rima will look the same except for her outfit is crimson.) curling their hair and putting in their tiara's on a slant slightly(same colour as outfit) and putting their make up on(nothing is ripped or has fake blood on this time) picking up their lolita umbrella's they headed to meet rima near the fountain.

Rima stood on a branch on a tree near the fountain waiting for Yuuki and Yori to arrive glad to see the two pureblood princesses after so long 'I wonder how long until they get here. ah there they are now'. Smiling she jumped down landing next to them saying "nice to see you to hear about what happen to mother." turning round they faced a smiling rima and replied in unison "nice to see you again aswell rima and arigatou for your sympathy." rima just nodded as they walked around all three of them with their lolita umbrella's shading them from the sun as they headed to class.

Zero sat sleeping in his seat in the classroom since it was valetines day and it was the day were night class and day class could talk to each other. Everyone but Yuuki Yori and Rima was there and as if on cue said three people walked in leaving their lolita umbrella's in the corner near the door before walking to the back talking and giggling not paying attention to others around them as they walked to Kaname and shiki who stood talking not paying attention to the girls from the day class who surrounded them. The 3 girls giggled at how oblivious the two of them were.

Kaname who was busy talking to shiki heard the giggling and noticed 3 girls giggling and then saw that they were giggling at how oblivious he was to the fact that he and shiki were surrounded by girls from the day class. Tapping shiki on the shoulder h pointed to the girls giggling not to far away from them and they pushed pass the girls surrounding them and walked over the the 3 of them. Shiki smiled at them saying "ah the infamous lolita triplets" causing Yuuki Yori and Rima to giggle. They said in unison "you know us shiki-senpai. anyways how are the two of you?" causing shiki to shiver remembering how they always used to this. "we are fine thanks and you three?" they both replied. "Same same." The 3 of them said answering in unison. shiki whispered to Kaname who was abit freaked out by them answering in unison "they always do this don't worry i'm not even used to it yet." Shiki and Kaname leaned against the wall talking to yuuki as the other two had gone to talk to others.

They had been talking for a few hours when shiki asked yuuki "how is juuri kaa-san doing yuuki?" Looking at him eyes full of sadness the smile gone she answered "Kaa-san passed away because of _him _who was supposed to be dead luckily she won him and he dead for good now." spitting the word him angrily. Shiki froze trembling hearing that as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor trembling. "shiki-nii" said panicking droping down next to him hugging him as he trembled. Kaname looked concerened and knelt down helping yuuki as they picked him up and led him outside of the classroom everyone looking at them concerned. Yuuki thought 'I know how to calm him but i can't do it in front of Kaname-senpai.' Sitting against the wall outside yuuki looked up at Kaname and asked "Kaname-senpai could you go tell everyone that everything is fine please while i calm down shiki." Nodding he stood up opening the door to the classroom closing it abit so he could see what yuuki was doing he said to them all "don't worry everything is fine yuuki is helping shiki so please stay in the room."

Yuuki rummaged through her bag looking for what she needed, finding the little bag in her bag she took it out and tipped the contents onto the floor and arranged it in order thinking 'the blood tablets, my picture my locket and my bracelet also shiki's picture is still here so don't have to worry.' putting on the bracelet and locket she unfolded shiki's picture and put it in his hand before muttering something then taking a few blood tablets before taking out a pen knife and cutting her wrist putting it to shiki's mouth. Shiki smelt yuuki's blood and sunk his fangs into her wrist sucking on the blood before removing them and licking awaythe blood from her wrist. Yuuki leaned forward and licked the blood from shiki's face eyes glowing red. Yuuki cleaned up whilst shiki stared at the picture in his hand.

After cleaning up yuuki's eyes were still glowing red from the smell of blood in the air before going back to their normal colour. Shiki noticed this and grabbed yuuki's wrist so she was sat on him. Yuuki looked at him mentaly asking him 'are you sure shiki-kun?' Shiki just nodded. Licking his kneck she slowly sunk her fangs into his kneck sucking on his blood. When she was done she moved back licking shiki's kneck clean of blood she leaned back face still covered in blood staring at him. Leaning forward shiki licked the blood of her face before they got up and yuuki picked up her bag making sure everything was clean and themselves had no blood on them neither noticing the door shut and Kaname walk over to the window in the classroom.

After a few minutes the two of them happy that it was all clean including themselves they headed back inside the room acting as if nothing had happend and if everything was fine but being really quiet as was Kaname who was watching them from the corner of his eye. Walking over to Kaname they smiled and stood next to him quietly both of them each with a picture in their hand, staring at it. Putting the pictures away yuuki stared at the bracelet for a while before taking it of and putting it away leaving the locket round her neck. Staring at it sadly she smiled sighing. She walked over to zero gently waking him up.

Zero felt someone waking looking up he saw yuuki smiling down at him with a look that said its time. Sighing he stood and he told everyone "its time now. so will the day class follow me outside." leading outside the building they saw what for and immediatly went to the right line. "ok night class follow me" yuuki said leading them outside of the room and out of the building. Explaining the rules and objective. After she had done this Aidou said "ah i will get them all" Yuuki said quickly "ah a-aidou-senpai" she tried to get his attention while he was still going on about getting them all. "aidou remember your manners." Kaname said said Aidou making him stop. Aidou answered "h-hai Kaname-sama.". Before anyone could say anything there was a bright light then it was gone(everyone has their memories they have in the manga. so nothing is different but they still wearing the same.) Yuuki kept having to push some of the girls back and tell aidou to behave after he asked someone their bloodtype. "yuuki try not to get hurt" Kaname said to her before walking away. a group of the girls pushed forward to much causing yuuki to fall and her chocolate for kaname as a thank you go flying. Zero picked the chocolate up and shouted "kuran-senpai you dropped this." throwing the chocolate to Kaname. Catching it before saying "hai will accept this. arigatou yuuki." carry on his way handing the chocolate but the one of yuuki to seiren. Yuuki then ranted to Zero about how he knew it would make her mad before going to patrol for the night.


	12. feelings and truth

i don't own vampire

-------------------------------------------------------

chapter 11 - feelings and truth

-------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki sat in bed holding her head having flashbacks of part of a women not knowing who she is. She saw blood everywhere and screamed causing yori to wake up and ask her whats wrong, she just simply replied bad dream and headache. Comforting her they both eventually went back to sleep.

Waking up Yuuki got up and dressed thinking 'I feel like Kaname-senpai has something to do with my past. i'll ask him later' heading to class she didn't pay attention just sat there consumed in her thoughts. when she saw that image again in her head. She collapsed blacking out. Picking her up zero carried her to the chairman's office.

Kaien was busy talking to Kaname when Zero rushed in holding yuuki. Kaien rushed over motioning for zero to follow led him through a door in the office to a private dorm room with Kaname following them worried for Yuuki. They made sure yuuki was fine before leaving Kaien saying he would watch her whilst Kaname headed back to his dorm and zero headed back to class. Kaien stared down at yuuki smiling sadly before dozing of to sleep.

Yuuki woke up a few hours later to see Kaien fast asleep and giggled at how he looked asleep with his hair down trench coat on and outfit(one from manga season two when he goes to fight the level E vampires sent by the association.) Gently shaking him awake she watched as he blinked a few times then realized she was awake. "ah yuuki-chan your awake how are you feeling?" he asked. "i'm fine. I will see you later Tou-san i've got to go help zero hold back the day class." she answered running to help zero.

Zero was having a hard time holding the day class back when he heard a voice shout "ALRIGHT DAY CLASS GET INTO TWO PERFECT LINES" looking he saw they had obeyed and yuuki stood there smiling at him standing near the gates of the moon dorm before moving to stand in front of one of the lines. Doing the same he watched as they came out. Kaname stopped in front of yuuki asking "Are you okay now yuuki" feeling glares "hai i'm fine now after all I am a prefect." Smiling sadly he looked at the ground "don't be so uptight yuuki" he started before looking up at her stroking her cheek " it makes meh feel lonely and whats bothering you?" he finished. looking down at the floor she answered "I need to talk to you about something in private that i can't discuss in front of others". smiling he waved walking away saying "I will see you tonight then yuuki"

Yuuki stood staring at Kaname who she could see in the classroom reading a book from where she was patrolling. "I'm going to ask him about my memories Zero" she told zero getting a nod before he left to patrol inside.

Yuuki was stood inside staring at the window when she saw the blood again and on her hand thinking 'its just an hallucination' Felling someone stood there she grabbed artemis opening him to full length she turned round to stop whoever it was. Said person put his hand on the end of it staring at yuuki. "k-kaname-senpai." she gasped dropping artemis. looking down at her he asked her "what was it that you wanted to ask me yuuki?" Looking up at him she answered "I wanted to know if Kaname-senpai had something to do with my past" looking down at her he grabbed her into a hug staring out at the sky."you would still want to know no matter what. even if it was blood stained" he started. She continued"no matter if you would hate me my feelings for you would never change" making yuuki look up confused."i love you" he finished making her eyes widen abit. He stood there holding her then picked her up bridal style when she fall alseep taking her back to her dorm.

The next day yuuki was in class thinking about last night when there was a knock at the door and Aidou and Akatsuki walked in saying "Kaname-sama would like to see you yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun" as they foolowed them out leading them to a fountain. Yuuki walked over to Kaname while zero leaned against a tree. "Kaname-senpai" yuuki started making him look down at her "will you tell me about my past please?" she finished causing him to sigh and stare up at the sky before looking back at her "Yuuki not yet." he started looking at her then finished saying "yuuki-chan will you become my lover?" shocking yuuki. Zero just stared at her with worrying eyes. "will you stop looking at her with those eyes" he started talking to zero. "i will protect her aswell from now on as her lover" he finished before he bid them goodbye. Yuuki and zero just stood there before heading to do their duty as guardians.

----------------------------------------------

time skip - a few days later

----------------------------------------------

Yuuki sat on her bed thinking over what happend the past few days like how she was guarded by akatsuki and Aidou before falling asleep only to wake up an hour later from the same image. Zero opened the door to see yuuki looking down asking her if she was ok. looking up yuuki went back to normal sayng it was just a bad dream and that she was okay pushing him out the room saying she was going to get changed cause she was all sweaty from the dream before closing the door and sliding down and sitting on the floor. She saw the blood all over again and held her head in pain then looked up seeing kaname she rushed over to him hugging him and cryed.

Zero heard yuuki's crying and ran back to the room opening the door he saw kaname holding yuuki bridal style before disappearing. Walking to the roof he sighed. Meanwhile Kaname sat holding yuuki who was alying down resting her head in his lap. "it's time for you to awaken yuuki" he said leaning down and biting her neck drinking some of the blood before releasing watching as aload of cracks appeared then the shell shattered revealing what she truly looked like before kissing her.

Zero rushed the rest of the way sensing two purebloods. Looking down he saw yuuki and kaname as he was about to shoot yuuki stood in the way shouting "no zero don't he's my....my....elder brother!" before collapsing and kaname told him how he wished he had been born her real older brother before disappearing with her. leaving a shocked zero.


	13. epilogue

i don't own Vampire Knight

---------------------------------------------

epilogue - goodbye

---------------------------------------------

Yuuki sighed dressing in her night class uniform knowing that she was leaving next week and kaname wanted her in the night class but she still had to go to day class aswell. Looking at yori she woke her up telling it was time to go to class. Getting up yori thought 'I wonder why yuuki is wearing a night class uniform and i didn't know they were vampires the night class until Aidou sucked on my blood.' yuuki seeing this put a comforting hand on yori's shoulder and told her "yori i'm the same as the night class but no matter what we will always be best friends ok?" getting a nod from yori as they set of to class bumping into yagari and zero on their way. "ohaiyo Yagari zero-kun" they said in unison getting zero's and yagari's attention said to replying quietly. Yagari looked at yuuki who was stood between him and yori and asked "so i see you have awakened Princess Kuran Yuuki pureblood vampire" she looked and nodded in reply saying "hai yagari-kun" them all walking in silence the rest of the way Ichijo joing them to guard yuuki on the way.

Yori zero and yagari entered whilst yuuki stayed outside to take a few blood tablets. After taking them she put the packet away and Ichijo opened the door for her allowing her to enter before entering aswell closing the door behind him. Everyone started muttering about why yuuki was wearing and why she was with a member of the night class. The class chairman shouted "CROSS YUUKI! why are you wearing a night class uniform and are with a member of the night class. just because your....!" but then was cut of by ichijo growling and walking upto the class chair still growling and said angrily "how dare you talk to princess yuuki-sama like that.!" Yuuki jumped to ichijo's side and put a calming hand on his shoulder "ichijo stand down i will deal with him" she said "hai yuuki-sama" before stepping to stand behind her as yuuki turned to glare at the class chairman who was glaring at Ichijo. "now you listen here class chairman and stop glaring at Ichijo if you don't want the girls in day class to kill you" she started getting his attention. she continued "I only just got my memories back last night after not knowing who i was for the past ten years. If it wasnt for Kaname-senpai saving me tenyears ago when i was 5 i wouldnt be here. I couldn't remember any of my child hood for the whole ten years that i have been here." shocking the class chairman and everyone including zero who didn't really know alot about it Ichijo was only slightly shocked since he knew most of it and Yagari wasnt shocked at all."Oh and for your information my name isn't cross yuuki it was only that because The chairman is my adoptive father. I am Princess Kuran Yuuki. As for the uniform i am a night class student but sitll have to take day class and Ichijo is with me because my onii-sama sent him to protect me because he doesn't want to lose me again" she finished going to sit at the back next to yori while ichijo sat behind yori with zero next to him leaving a shocked class chairman and the class shocked.

After a few hours the whole class got over their shock to pay attention to Yagari who was waiting to start the lesson. Yagari sighed telling them "Since we have covered all the work you are free to do whatever but please stay in the room." putting his feet up closing his eyes relaxing.

Yuuki and Yori turned round in there seats to face Ichijo and Zero and talk to them. They talked about themselves saying about likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. Zero clutched his kneck in pain. Yuuki grabbed his hand dragging him out the room sending yagari a look who now had his eyes which told him that zero needs to go outside before he just randomly bites someone. Ichijo and Yori followed after them shutting the doors shutting the doors behind them. Taking out one of her bottles of water she passed it to yuuki who put a few blood tablets in it then handing it to zero who drunk it thanking them saving the rest and putting it on the inside of his jacket as they walked back in the classroom and sat back down talking again.

Kaien walked into the classroom around an hour later saying "Good afternoon everyone the night class will be joining us soon so finish your work and then do whatever." going to wake yagari up. Yagari woke up seeing Kaien, he nodded at Kaien getting up a leaving to go get some sat down at the desk as everyone got on with finishing their work

Kaname got up and dressed in his night class uniform then heading downstairs to the dorm lounge area to wait for the others. Ten minutes later they headed to class which they had with the day class. While they were walking there he thought 'I hope yuuki-chan is doing ok' before listening to the conversation again

Meanwhile back in the classroom Yuuki sneezed and thought 'Kaname-senpai must be thinking about me as she got up taking her's, zero's and Yori's work to the front handing it into Kaien, Ichijo following behind her. Ichijo leaned against the wall near the teachers desk guarding yuuki like he was asked. Yuuki sat on the desk talking to Kaien about random stuff.

Kaname entered the room after the rest of the night class and was immediatly hugged by yuuki who looked up and him smiling saying "Kaname-senpai". Hugging her back he smiled softly looking back at her replying "Yuuki how are you my dear?" Smiling was all the reply he needed to know that she was fine. Before walking to the window Kaname leaned against the wall wrapping his arms round yuuki's waist talking to Ichijo for the whole time of the lesson.

------------------------------------------

time skip - 1 week later

------------------------------------------

Yuuki sighed packing her stuff staring round her's and yori's dorm for the last time. Yori walked in and helped yuuki pack her stuff neither of them saying anything the whole time. Helping Yuuki with her bags they headed to the gates.

Everyone from the school had come to say goodbye to yuuki except for zero wasn't there. Looking round for him but not finding him and tear ran down yuuki's cheek but then saw zero push through the crowds and stop in front of her. Zero stared at yuuki before hugging her and whispering in her ear "goodbye" before letting her go and watching her say bye to Kaien Yori and yagari and everyone before leaving with Kaname Aidou Ruka and Akatsuki also seiren

Walking down the path yuuki looked back at everyone before turning to look at Kaname who held out his hand to her. Yuuki took one last glance back seeing just Kaien Yagari Yori Zero Shiki Rima Ichijo standing there she waved at them before turning round grabbing Kaname's hand and walking to the car. Getting in the car they set off. Not coming back until next year.


End file.
